


A New Leader

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: CT-7567 knows it's a test.





	

It was a simple test, and CT-7567 knew it for what it was. A run through a simulation as a batched squad that had lost its leader wasn't that uncommon, to see if one of the survivors had the ability to step up, or if the batch would be broken and given to other squads.

Just because he knew it was a test didn't mean he didn't loathe it with all his heart. CT-7560 had been their designated leader, and he had only been removed for a defect for less than a full standard day.

CT-7567 stepped to the fore of the squad, eyes catching those of his remaining batch-mates. He would protect them, keep them together, but he needed their full support. All his efforts to guide them as a squad were useless, if they would not follow his lead.

One by one, they gave a flicker of their eyelids, single blink for an affirmative, and then they poured into the simulator, guided by sharp commands, quick hand signals, and sheer determination.

When they captured the objective in record time, it was noted by the trainers, and CT-7567 was logged as the new squad leader. He would not fail.


End file.
